


Rat, Rabbit ; Hare, Hog

by Hawkscape



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bathing/Washing, Cute, Eating, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Sexual, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: When the Junkers are turned into animals, D. Va is tasked with taking care of them. Hopefully they don't chew on any cords...





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was mulling about different parts of the Overwatch base when Athena came over the intercom suddenly, interrupting their down time. “Everyone's attendance is required in the lab immediately.” This wasn't to odd as Winston was always coming up with new technology he wanted to eagerly show off to the others, but this seemed more serious than usual. Everyone disengaged from their sparring sessions and movie marathons to jointly wander down to the lower levels of the base which served as the gorilla’s workshop. Small conversations and murmurs of questions passed between everyone, wondering why they were there. Winston was standing in the middle of the room next to a large presumably new machine and something covered under a cloth. He seemed to be nervous and was shifting from side to side slightly. When everyone filed in he clapped his hands and put on a fake grin. “So, now that everyone's here, I can start.” 

McCree raised his hand slightly. “Actually, I don't think the junk boys are here.” 

Winston’s smile broke awkwardly. “That's partially why we're here.” Everyone looked uneasily at the covered cloth and said nothing else. “You see, I’ve been experimenting with technology similar to what was used to elevate my intelligence. Unfortunately, I had to start from the end product and then work backwards because of all the technology being on the moon at the moment. I was trying to figure out how to increase the density of the brain of a chosen animal without increasing its size, so I studied brain scans from different animals so see how they compared and how a change might be stimulated which lead to experimentation with-” Athena seemed to clear her throat from somewhere unable to be pinpointed and Winston looked sheepish for a second. “I’ll cut to the chase.” He pulled the covering off of a cage in the middle of the room. It contained a sleepy looking pig with a rat on top of it. “Jamison and Mako have been turned into animals.” 

Everyone broke into sounds of disbelief and shock as some stepped forward and some backwards. 

“Pft, no way. It's a prank.” 

“Impossible.” 

“Winston what have I told you about human experimentation?” 

“They probably deserved it.” 

McCree finally broke through the clamor by clearing his throat and raising his hand again. “You see, your problem is you went from too much detail to not enough.” 

Winston looked sheepish again. “Long story short, I was experimenting on high level intelligence in animals in some very round about ways and through partially my fault and partially theirs, they got turned into animals.” 

D. Va shoved towards and cage and leaned in close to observe the animals within. “Hm, I don’t know, I still think you're pulling my leg.” She was the one that was closest with the two junkers, frequently tinkering and playing all night gaming sessions with them. She was fairly sure that if she spontaneously got turned into a rabbit, they would be able to tell it was her. As she studied the animals she had to admit they looked alot like her friends. The pig seemed to be half asleep or maybe he just didn't care about anything going on around him at the moment. Its body was covered in scars and discoloration, the worst of which were on its face. One of its tusks was broken and one of its eyes was milky white when it decided to open it to look around. The rat seemed to be missing two legs and couldn't move around that well, however this didn't stop it from twitching and sniffing all around from its vantage point on top of the boar. It was also missing patches of fur all around it and squeaked incessantly and harshly at odd intervals. 

She looked seriously at the two animals. “Hey, that really you guys?” The rat let out a long and high pitched note. After a few seconds of silence the boar let out a grunt, the first sound it had made since it had been there. D. Va stood up sharply. “I believe you, that's definitely them.” She turned to the gorilla suddenly and her voice got sharper. “Winston! Why are they in a cage? They're not dumb animals!” 

Winston flinched back slightly from the small korean girl. “Well you see, Junkrat wouldn't stop attempting to run around the lab despite his missing limbs and I was worried he would get into something or hurt himself so I put him in a cage, but then Roadhog got angry and wouldn't calm down unless we put them in the same cage together.” 

D. Va went over to the cage and unlocked the door to it. “Well, they seem calm now and like they can understand us so I don't think we need it anymore.” Roadhog slowly got to his feet and waddled to the door, jumping down onto the floor with his Junkrat backpack. He sniffed the floor slightly and gave a chuff of thanks. 

McCree stepped forward and knelt down next to the boar. “I saw guys like these back home all the time.” He reached out his hand to pet the boars bristles but Hog snapped at it sharply. McCree retracted his hand quickly and held it close to his chest while standing back up. “Yep, that's about how I remember them being, to.” 

Hana reached down and pet the boar to calm him almost subconsciously without any problem. “Come on you guys, these are our friends and we should treat them like it.” 

Winston came up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “Good you should say that Hana because, someone needs to keep an eye on them while their like this.” 

She started. “What? Why? Can't you look after them? I don't know anything about taking care of...anything really. All my plants die within a week.” 

The gorilla looked off to the side. “I can't focus on keeping them out of trouble and figuring out how to turn them back at the same time. Not to mention I think they're still mad at me.” Roadhog chuffed in agreement. 

Hana looked at the frankly adorable pair of her friends and sighed in defeat. “Fine.” Junkrat chirped in agreement as she knelt down and scratched underneath his chin. She might have to make a run to the pet store, but as far as animals go, they could have been turned into worse.


	2. Caring for your Junkers

Hana unlocked her door and opened it with her shoulder as her hands were full with pet supplies. Her small pet parade waddled in after her and she kicked the door shut. D. Va set the pet supplies down in her kitchen. She started pointing to different doors and hallways around the small apartment. “Kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom, laundry room, gaming room.” Rat had gotten used to moving slightly with his lost paws and immediately started to roll around on the plush carpet. 

D. Va giggled slightly. “Glad you like it. I can take you outside when you guys have to go to the bathroom or you could try and use the toilet or the bathtub.” Rat did not seem to be listening as he was wiggling on his back on the plush floor, but Hog gave a small nod. 

Hana looked at the clock and clapped her hands. “I don't know if you guys are hungry, but I am so I'm going to go make something.” She reaching into the grocery bag. “I didn't know what food you guys would like, but it seems like rats and pigs can eat a lot of the same stuff humans can. I wanted to make sure though, so I got you guys some pellets and feed to.” Hog seemed to shrug as if he didn't care either way and Junkrat seemed to squawk at the pet food. “Okay, I’ll start making food and you guys can explore or watch TV or something. I don't really know. I don't have that many guests over.” Mako grabbed the rat softly with his mouth and jumped up on the couch in front of the TV. The couch protested, but held. The junkers weren't house guests that often either. Hana smiled softly at just how cute the duo was and started making some pasta while googling what specific foods they could and couldn't have. Rat scampered around uneasily on the to soft couch until he busied himself with working the tiny buttons on the remote. 

Hana could here some kind of conversation between them as she cooked and after about 20 minutes she walked over with three plates. She set them down within reach of the two before sitting on the couch herself. Hog had a bit of a learning curve as he would go to eat and his snout would push the food away, but he eventually got the hang of it by taking a more top down approach. Rat had no such problems and literally dived into his plate. Sauce got all over his fur but he simply chirped happily as he munched on the pasta. D. Va took the time she was eating to survey her friends. However, this quickly turned into surveying the damage they had done. Dusty hoof and paw prints littered the couch along with small gnaw marks. Her remote seemed to have take the worst of the damage however as the plastic and rubber of it was all chewed to oblivion. Well, she didn't watch that much TV anyway. 

She got up and shuffled into the grocery bags, pulling out a small fibrous biscuit and then picking up Junkrat so he would listen to her. He squeaked indignantly and tossed pasta sauce around. Hana had on her no nonsense face. “Hey, one things my dude. Watch your chewing. I know it's hard but if you chew on my gaming setup, we're going to have problems. Chew on this instead.” She showed him the biscuit and shoved it in his mouth. She'd never seen an animal look so affronted, but he quickly got over it as he started chewing on the fiber. She dropped him back on the couch where he left a red stain. She could wash that after this was all over. Hana was still pondering how she was going to get him clean, dreading trying to bath the squirmy animal. The rat quickly ate his fill and curled up sluggishly next to the hog. She should have probably realized he would eat less then a person but hog ate the leftovers so it was no problem. 

After a small lull where everyone digested their food, Hana stood up in front of both of them causing each of them to open an eye sluggishly. “Okay guys, you're kind of really dirty and you're going to need to get washed before I let you into the rest of my house.” Rat immediately tried to scamper away but his fullness and lack of appendages hindered him enough to be grabbed by his scruff by Hog. The hog waddled into the bathroom and dumped the squirming rat into the bathtub. He tried to scrabble up the side but it was to steep. Hana grabbed some dish soap and a wash cloth before filling the tub with a small amount of water. Rat reacted like he was on the titanic but Mako hopped into the tub as well and calmed the rat down slightly as well as offering him a floatie to hang onto. Hana squirted a small bit of dish soap on the semi balding rodent and started aggressively petting him to get out the red sauce and dirt. If it was hard to hold a normal squirming Roadrat, then trying to hold a soaped up one was nearly impossible. It took a lot of flying soap and damp sleeves but the gamer was finally able to get both of them as clean as they were going to get. She drained the small amount of water in the tub and got out her hair dryer. Rat seemed to preen in it while Hog just closed his eyes begrudgingly. 

By this time it was nearly time for her live stream. Hana was tired and covered in soap, but she couldn't disappoint her fans. She quickly tidied herself up and ushered the junkers into her game room. She set up a small pillow nest in the corner and gave Junkrat another biscuit to chew on. “Now remember, no wire chewing.” Junkrat nodded but turned his back on her as he was still mad about the bath. Hog flumped into the pillows and made himself at home. Hana turned on her computer and logged on to her legions of fans. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” She started to play immediately and everything went normally for about an hour or so until Rat go bored and crawled over to the gaming set up and up the gamers chair. Her fan suddenly started alerting her to the rat over her shoulder with horror. She looked around to see the junker as he made a final hop to her shoulder. 

She laughed slightly. “Don’t worry guys. I'm just...pet sitting for one of my friends.” Questions started flooding in along with coos of ‘adorable’ or ‘cuuuuuuuute’. “His names, uh, Jamie and he is adorable I agree.” Rat squawked indignantly in her ear and she picked him up slightly to move him closer to her face cam. He looked at himself in the reflection of the camera lens and had to concede that for a mange ridden pest he looked pretty cute. As he was reluctantly sat back on the gamers shoulder, Hog shuffled up next to her chair and propped his front feet up on the desk to see what was happening. The comment section immediately veered from Rat to Hog and exploded over the ‘cute little piggie’. If he could, Mako would have hooked anyone who said that, but he was currently useless as he was patted affectionately by D. Va as his adoring fans manifested in the chat room. “This is Mako, who I'm also pet sitting.” Lots of people wondered what kind of pets a pig and a rat were, especially at the same time, but they got over it because of the cute animals on screen dulling their brainpower. Hana could tell that the two were getting unhappy with the attention so she signed off soon after and as her rig went dim she leaned back and stretched. Hog huffed and made his way to his pillow nest but rat stayed on her shoulder as she cracked her various joints and finally stood up. 

“Guys, I’m getting pretty low so I think I’m gonna turn in.” She yawned dramatically as she made her way to the door of the room. It was contagious as Jamie gave a small yawn with a chirp and Mako opened and closed his tusks. It was adorable and Hana could help but giggle at it. She started to gather up the pillows from a grouchy hog. “I would let you sleep in here but my rig is my baby and I wouldn't leave you guys with a baby even if you were human.” Rat seemed to protest but got another chewing biscuit shoved in his mouth. Even he had to admit these things did wonders for his nervous tics. She moved all the pillows into the hallways outside her door and asked if they needed anything. They both shook their heads and she turned out the lights as she went to her own room. 

She changed into her pajamas and accidentally fall into player her 3DS for only a few minutes she swore before she heard something hitting her door. She realized she had actually been playing for an hour and went to see what the junkers needed. She saw Hog outside her door with a slightly twitching Junkrat on his back. She tried to act like they had just woken her up, but they had played enough late night gaming sessions with her to know that wasn't true. “Wassup?” She wasn't sure what they needed. Hog motioned for her to pick up Jamie so she did and almost dropped him when she realized how cold he was. “Ah, jeez you're freezing. All those patches of fur missing probably aren't doing you any favors and I usually keep the air really high cause of all the electronics. Sorry.” She let the two of them come into her room and sat Jamie down at the foot of her bed while she rummaged through her closet for some old shirts she could use as blankets. She turned around to the sound of her bed straining under the weight of Mako as he jumped up and curled around the smaller junker.  She shrugged and threw the shirt over them both. 

She settled back under the covers, maneuvering around the large 300 pound mass by her feet. She had to admit they were nice foot warmers. Before she dropped off to sleep she mumbled out. “By the way guys. You wet the bed, you get another bath.” Junkrat squeaked sharply and she smiled as she buried her face in her pillow. Hopefully Winston would figure this out soon but until then...well she had had worse house guests.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
